


Happy Holidays

by accioyana



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioyana/pseuds/accioyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A CarmillaHolidays gift for biscuitprince with the prompt: "Laura's flight home was cancelled due to heavy snow so she's stuck with Carmilla for the holiday"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic, biscuitprince! And to all other creampuffs out there reading this shibam, happy Carmilla holidays!

"Dad, I'll be fine," I grabbed my bag as I answered, "I will. The bears won't get me. I promise. I love you too."  
I ended the call and pocketed my phone. I smiled to myself as I adjusted the strap of my bag and headed for the exit.  
My flight back home got cancelled due to the weather condition, although I won't be able to celebrate the holidays with my dad, I'm hoping I get to celebrate it with Carmilla.  
My thoughts were lost to the girl who's probably sleeping back in room 307. 

_"You're going to make me miss my flight." I felt Carmilla's lips curve into a smile on my neck._  
Carmilla's hand found its way to the nape of my neck, I can feel her breath touching my skin. Slowly, her lips found its way to the corner of my lips, teasing me, knowing she had full control over me.  
I let out a sigh, this vampire will be the death of me, her quiet laugh easily reached my ears, she knew her teasing drove me over the edge.  
She removed her hand from my neck, I suddenly missed the feeling of the weight it left, I opened my eyes and saw her stood up.  
"You are the worst." I threw a cardigan I was supposed to fold and pack minutes ago before Carmilla assaulted me with her kisses, kisses I couldn't honestly resist.  
She easily caught it mid-air, "Let's finish up with your packing, sweetheart." 

I hurriedly went out of the airport to catch a bus back to Silas U. I intentionally didn't text Carmilla that my flight was canceled, I was going to surprise her. 

_"Alright, all done." I looked around our room to see if I forgot anything._  
"You didn't forget anything, creampuff." Carmilla took hold of my bag and headed for the door.  
I smiled at her and grabbed the yellow pillow from my bed, "So you'd sleep better while I'm away." and gently placed it on Carmilla's bed.  
I straightened up and saw a sad smile on her face, "You know you can go with me, I'd even pay for your ticket."  
Carmilla opened the door and offered her free hand for me to hold, "I'll be fine. Although I'm going to terribly miss you."  
I took her hand, "Are you sure?" she lead me out of the room as I closed the door behind me.  
"Positive," Carmilla laced her hand with mine as we walked down the hallway, "Let's go."  
"What are going to do while I’m away?" I asked as we reached the main door of the building.  
"Sleep."  
I laughed at her response.  
"Text me when you get to the airport and when you get to your house."  
"I will," I smiled and kissed her before riding the bus, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Laura." 

I carefully opened our door, not wanting to wake the sleeping vampire.  
I was so sure she'd be sleeping on her bed with her head resting on my yellow pillow, but I was met with an empty room.  
I checked my watch as I closed the door, it read 5:32. I decided to unpack my things and wait for Carmilla to come back.  
It took me about 30 minutes to sort everything out, yet my vampire girlfriend still wasn't back.  
I smiled at the thought of her being my girlfriend, who would've thought that my terrible roommate would be my girlfriend. A beautiful creature of the night who would do anything for the people she cared for.  
Minutes later, the door opened. I saw Carmilla enter with a big box in hand. She dropped it on the floor, I was smiling the whole time.  
"Hi," I said as I laughed at her reaction, her face was written with surprise and confusion. I run to her and gave her a hug.  
"Hey," Carmilla's arms were wrapped tightly around my body, giving back the intensity of hug I was giving, "What happened?"  
"Flight got cancelled," I broke the hug and took a step back, "Guess where I'll be spending my holidays then."  
The smile on Carmilla's face grew bigger, if that was even possible. Her hand framed my face and her lips met mine. Kissing her was by far my favorite thing to do, her kisses would always leave me wanting for more.  
"So what's with that?" My eyebrow raised at the giant box standing in our room.  
"Uhhmm," I watched Carm brush the bangs of her hair with her hand, every time she does that, I can't help but fall for her even more.  
"You already lived for hundreds of years and all you could come up was 'uhhmm'?" She sent me a glare as I laughed, "Sorry, cat got your tongue?"  
I toppled over laughing at my own joke, I saw Carmilla shook her head, "You are such a dork, a corny dork."  
"A dork that you love," I went to the box and touched the lid, "And that was witty!"  
Her laugh echoed in our room, she grabbed the box and placed it on her bed.  
Hearing her laugh always made me feel accomplished, like I finished a race and won a place.  
"So?"  
Carmilla gestured over the box, giving me the signal that it was okay to open it. I lifted the lid and one by one, took the contents out.  
There were a box of pads, tampons, a set of colored pens, a trench coat, an assortment of cookies, and lying at the bottom of the box was a black stuffed toy.  
I grabbed what appeared to be the tail of it, "What are you going to do with these, honey?" The black stuffed toy's was actually a black panther stuffed toy.  
"I was going to send it to you tomorrow," Carm placed the box down and sat on the bed, "A care package if you will."  
My heart melted at her words, I dropped the toy on the bed and went to kiss her. The force I gave knocked Carmilla to her back, I heard myself giggle as we kissed.  
"Happy holidays, Carmilla."  
"Happy holidays, Laura."


End file.
